Ámbar
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Un par de ojos ámbar había cautivado a la pirata Yang Xiao Long en el momento en el que los miró por vez primera. Sin embargo, esos ojos no pertenecían a un pirata. Pertenecían a quien debía ser su enemiga: una oficial de la Guardia Real. [Bumbleby] [Leve White Rose] [AU Pirata] [One Shot].


¡Yahalloooooo ~! ¡Buenas noches! (O días, o tardes, no sé, pero en este momento es un martes en la noche en mi ciudad).

Regresé al mundillo de los fanfics (y dispuesta a recibir tomatazos por lo que acabo de escribir) debido a que la inspiración me atacó mientras me pudría en alcohol y veía Magi: Adventure of Sinbad.

Por supuesto, es un fic Bumbleby (con toquesitos de White Rose, porque ese ship si está chido). En lo personal, al Bumbleby le agarré gusto hace poquito (perdóname, senpai), pues yo comencé en RWBY shippeando freezeburn / elderburn, pero pues, igual, aquí está.

Agradecimiento a ailtern (búsquenlo así en tumblr, hace fanart chidos) por contribuir con el fanart que me dio la idea, a Taurustar Drakest que me apoyó para subir esta pendejada y a Skyrlerman por la portada.

Espero de no arrepentirme de publicar esto cuando se me baje la ebriedad...

Cambio y fuera.

* * *

 _Ámbar_

Si tan solo ella hubiese sabido que el color ámbar cambiaría su vida, hubiese dejado que eso pasara desde mucho antes.

El ser pirata era todo para ella. Había sido parte de su ser desde el momento en que su madre, la pirata Raven Branwen, había decidido dar a luz un bebé de Taiyang Xiao Long, capitán del barco pirata "Stark". A pesar de que la tripulación de "Stark" esperaba el nacimiento de un varón, nació una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio de su padre y los rasgos faciales de su madre. Nadie se imaginó que eso pasaría, pero de todos modos recibieron de buena forma a la nueva integrante de la tripulación.

Taiyang había decidido llamar a su primogénita "Yang Xiao Long", porque, según él, su hija mayor sería la luz de la tripulación en los tiempos más oscuros, así como un símbolo de buena suerte.

Sin embargo, poco después del nacimiento de Yang, Raven Branwen se marchó con una tripulación de bandidos con rumbo desconocido, abandonando a Taiyang sin decirle nada. Por ese motivo, la mayor parte de la infancia de la pequeña rubia estuvo influenciada por figuras masculinas: Taiyang y su tío, Qrow Branwen, el cual había decidido retirarse de la piratería para establecer un pequeño bar en Vale. Muchas veces Yang terminó sola, vagando por las calles porque, después de emborracharse, Taiyang se olvidaba de ella. Yang pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el bar de su tío Qrow, quedándose a platicar con él y escuchando sus historias hasta que llegase el amanecer. Y cuando amanecía, Taiyang ya en sus 5 sentidos corría hacia ella y la abrazaba, balbuceando que no se repetiría ese incidente. Una total mentira, pues a la siguiente semana, volvía a pasar. Taiyang no era un mal padre, pero el abandono de Raven y la pérdida de su segunda esposa y compañera de tripulación, Summer Rose, asesinada por piratas enemigos, le había herido y el alcohol era la única manera de calmar sus pensamientos, al menos por un momento.

Taiyang, a pesar de eso, compensaba esas vergüenzas de ebriedad enseñándole a Yang todo lo que él sabía: leer planos, leer mapas, navegar en el mar, disparar armas de fuego, pelear con espadas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Qrow, por otro lado, le enseñó a servir tragos en el bar, así como a beber una botella de alcohol de un solo trago, por lo que Yang, como buena aprendiz, le tomó gusto al alcohol a una temprana edad.

Todo eso, a la rubia le había servido para, al crecer, convertirse en la capitana del barco de Taiyang, el cual murió decapitado por asesinato, robo y piratería cuando ella tenía 14 años.

Y todo ese esfuerzo, un par de ojos ámbar lo echó por la borda cuando Yang cumplió 17 años. Esos ojos que la habían cautivado, ni siquiera pertenecían a un pirata, sino a alguien con un estilo de vida totalmente diferente: una chica perteneciente a la Guardia Real. La primera vez que se encontraron fue una noche en la que Yang y su subordinada, Nora Valkyrie, habían encontrado a un pobre desdichado en un callejón, despojándole de sus pertenencias.

Al visualizar a la oficial acercarse a ambas, Nora se encargó de alertar a su capitana:

—¡Yang! ¡Corre!

Sin embargo, cuando Yang comenzó a correr, el desdichado que había sido asaltado, le tomó de la pierna, haciéndole caer al suelo y evitando su huida. Nora dejó de correr, para observar a la rubia a punto de ser sometida.

—¡Yang!

—¡Corre tú! ¡Te veré luego! ¡Ve a "Rose" y diles lo que ha pasado!

"Rose" era el nombre del barco, pues Taiyang, después de la muerte de Summer Rose, había decidido rebautizar a "Stark" con el apellido de su segunda esposa.

Yang sintió el frío de las esposas en sus manos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Esposas... ya las había extrañado.

—¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó la chica de la Guardia Real mientras la tomaba de dichas esposas, obligándole a levantarse.

—No te he dicho nada a ti, que yo sepa... - la rubia gruñó.

—Oh.

La chica solo se quedó en silencio, llevándose a Yang por las calles de Vale hasta llegar al calabozo. Al bajar las escaleras con dirección a las celdas, la oficial dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Sabes que por esto te juzgarán por asalto a mano armada?

—Lo sé. ¿Eres novata acaso?

—No voy a responder eso. - respondió la chica, apretándole más las esposas a Yang, provocando que la rubia se quejara.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña? ¿O solo quieres que te llame "La chica de la Guardia Real?"

—¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?

Yang rio.

—Amiga mía, algo me dice que nos vamos a ver frecuentemente.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Blake. Blake Belladonna. Y no, no te confundas, pirata. Yo no soy tu amiga. Además, de todos modos no creo volver a verte; a las personas como tú, las fusilan tarde o temprano.

Yang volvió a reír y se detuvo, mirando los ojos de la oficial entre la tenue luz que proporcionaban las antorchas del calabozo: Mirada lavanda contra mirada ámbar.

—Bien, Blake... escucha. Me han arrestado, como 15 veces... - Yang sonrió e infló el pecho, orgullosa de escapar tantas veces. —Nos vamos a ver de nuevo, eso te lo aseguro.

Blake la ignoró, continuando el camino de ambas hacia el calabozo. Esa fue la oportunidad que tuvo Yang de volver a ver los ojos de la misteriosa chica una vez más. La oficial le encerró en la primera celda, sentándose en un pequeño banco, dejando su espada a un lado y sacando un libro para comenzar a leerlo.

—¿Qué? - se quejó Yang. —¿Te vas a ir, o te vas a quedar aquí y evitarás que tenga una noche tranquila?

—Creo que hoy no vas a dormir... - respondió Blake sin dejar de leer. La capitana se acomodó en el catre de madera y bostezó.

—No te esfuerces tanto por mantenerte despierta.

—No lo hago... - Blake despegó su mirada del libro que leía y miró a Yang con semblante serio. —Si vamos a vernos de nuevo como dijiste, creo que al menos merezco saber cómo te llamas.

—Me caes bien - Yang rio. —Me llamo Yang. Yang Xiao Long.

Después de una hora de lectura, la oficial cayó dormida y Yang determinó que ese momento era el momento perfecto para escapar. Ella había sido arrestada antes, por lo que conservaba una cuchilla escondida en su bota, por si era necesario escapar. Se levantó y sacó la cuchilla de la bota para luego meterla en el cerrojo de la celda, cuidando de no hacer ruido. La celda se abrió al instante, por lo que Yang dejó la cuchilla en el pequeño compartimiento de su calzado y salió. Miró por un momento a Blake al salir; la chica estaba dormida y desarmada, por lo que solo era cuestión de tomar la espada que yacía al lado de ella y atravesarle el pecho, matándola al instante.

Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, no pudo hacerlo.

—Hoy no es un buen día para morir, Blake. Nos vemos después... - susurró la rubia para luego tomar sus cosas y marcharse de ahí, aprovechando que el oficial exterior del calabozo estaba dormido también. Tras caminar unos minutos, llegó a "Rose", siendo recibida por Nora y Jaune Arc, otro de sus piratas subordinados.

—¡Hey, Yang! ¡Esta vez te tardaste más tiempo!

—¡Al menos lo hice otra vez, Jaune! ¡Y fue 'Yangtástico'!

Lie Ren, quien estaba detrás de sus compañeros, rodó los ojos ante otro de los malos juegos de palabras de Yang.

—¡Hey, sis! - exclamó Ruby mientras caminaba a encontrarse con Yang. Ruby Rose era su media hermana y la segunda capitana de "Rose", al ser hija de Summer Rose. Era conocida por su talento, por su impulsividad y su energía. Yang y ella se habían criado en el mismo barco, pero su vínculo se había hecho más fuerte durante su adolescencia.

Ruby llegó, abrazando a su hermana mayor y golpeándole en el hombro tras eso.

—Sabes que te admiro, sis, pero deja de robar cuando la Guardia Real sigue de turno.

—¡Oh, vamos, Rubes! ¡No fue tan malo! Además, al menos me atrevo a hacer algo para que mi querida hermana no tenga que salir del barco a ganarse el sustento.

Todos los presentes rieron.

—¡Muy bien, señoritas y Lie Ren! - Exclamó Ruby, Jaune le miró de mal modo. —Debemos marcharnos de aquí por ahora. Escuché que un barco de la familia Schnee saldrá del Reino de Atlas con destino a Vale. Si nos apresuramos, podemos alcanzarlo.

Yang tomó su lugar frente al timón; duda y desesperanza se notaba en su rostro.

—Pero... Rubes, ¿Volveremos a Vale?

—La idea es que no nos atrapen, sis. Pero, uhm, si tú quieres volver, podemos volver. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, Rubes. Es solo que... aquí está Qrow. Me gustaría visitarlo.

—Podemos volver - habló Jaune. —Solo que tendríamos que evitar robar en Vale para no meternos en problemas.

—Supongo que podemos hacer eso.

—¡Yup! - exclamó Ruby. —¡Muy bien, tripulación de "Rose"! ¡Prepárense para zarpar!

Todos corrieron a sus posiciones: Jaune a levantar el ancla junto a Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren y Nora Valkyrie fueron a revisar las cuerdas, Ruby se encargó de levantar las velas y con esos preparativos, "Rose" zarpó con dirección a aguas sin dueño, donde se supone que encontrarían el barco cargado con provisiones de la familia Schnee.

Mientras las olas del mar se encargaban de arrullar a la tripulación, Yang se quedó en la cubierta, observando el anochecer.

"Hasta ahora, había olvidado que Qrow estaba aquí en Vale, atendiendo su bar. Quisiera ver a Blake de nuevo, me agrada..."

Tras un poco más de día y medio, asaltaron el barco de la familia Schnee, repartiendo las cargas de ropa, comida, oro y licor entre los tripulantes. Yang y Ruby nunca hacían distinciones; cada miembro de la tripulación recibía lo que ellos consideraban que era justo. Al final, volvieron al puerto de Vale, separándose cada uno en una dirección diferente: Jaune y Pyrrha fueron con el herrero a pedir nuevas espadas, Ren y Nora fueron a comer al restaurante local, Ruby se marchó con la panadera a conseguir galletas y de ese modo, Yang quedó sola en el muelle, sin saber qué hacer.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a Qrow, por lo que se encaminó al bar que ya conocía de memoria.

—¡Hey, _'Firecracker'_! - dijo Qrow cuando Yang se sentó en la barra, frente a él. — ¿Qué te sirvo, mi pequeña pirata?

—¡Qrow! ¡Un tarro de cerveza oscura, como siempre!

Luego de un instante, Qrow dejó ante ella un vaso rebosante de cerveza. Tras eso, le despeino el cabello en un gesto de cariño.

—¿Cómo has estado? – Lo observó notando su vello facial - Oh... veo que la barba te sienta bien.

—¿De verdad? Siento que me hace ver viejo.

—¿No era esa tu intención en primer lugar?

Qrow le golpeó suavemente el hombro a Yang.

—Muy graciosa - Qrow rio. Luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio. —Aunque, de verdad, Yang... deberías de dejar de robar cuando los oficiales de la Guardia Real aun no terminan turno. Escuché que te atraparon hace días.

—Sonaste igual que Rubes, Qrow.

—Es una chica lista después de todo. Impulsiva, pero lista.

—Ya lo sé. Y es lo que más odio. Por eso ella está al mando también, es la que me hace entrar en razón cuando estoy arruinando todo.

—Igual que yo a tu padre. No será ni la primera ni la última vez.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Yang tras esas palabras, se quedó en silencio, pues había escuchado una voz familiar pidiendo un té helado. La simple petición en un bar ya le pareció algo extraño, por lo que recorrió visualmente el bar, preguntándose de donde provenía esa voz hasta que la encontró al fondo del bar, leyendo el mismo libro que leía la vez anterior.

—Blake... - dijo Yang en un susurro. Qrow la miró de forma extraña.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella?

—Eh... es la oficial que me arrestó hace días.

—Parece joven. Juraría que tiene tu edad.

—Sí, lo sé. Es nueva, al parecer.

—Y se llama "Blake"... - Qrow le miró con burla. —Bonita conquista. Te la tenías bien guardada.

Yang se sonrojó, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—Sí, así se llama. Hace días se durmió leyendo ese mismo libro que lleva entre las manos y de ese modo pude escapar.

Yang internamente se alegró, y tras la emoción, tomó su vaso de cerveza, bebiéndolo todo de un trago, para luego seguir mirando a Blake, quien, a la distancia, no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por la rubia.

—La miras con ojos de enamorada, ' _Firecracker'._

—¡¿Qué!? ¿De qué hablas, Qrow? Soy una mujer, no puedo mirarla de esa forma.

—Yang... - Qrow dejó escapar un suspiro - ¿Cuántas veces has estado con un hombre? Y no, tus conquistas casuales en los bares no cuentan como tal porque solo te dedicas a juguetear.

Yang se quedó en silencio, tras balbucear un par de palabras. Qrow la miró con intriga y alegría a la vez.

—Tranquila, _dragón_. No eres la primera mujer a la que le gusta otra mujer. Está bien, pero, uhh... ¿Una oficial de la Guardia Real?

—Eso ya lo sé... - respondió Yang, dejando caer la cabeza en la barra y suspirando. —Esto es una mierda. Además, no puedo hablarle, porque se dará cuenta de que me he escapado y me va a arrestar de nuevo.

—Estás vestida de modo diferente. Supongo que no pierdes nada.

—¿Crees que debería hablarle?

—Está sola ahora. Creo que deberías hacerlo.

Qrow le pasó otro vaso de cerveza, el cual Yang se bebió de un trago. Tras eso, ella tomó una botella de ron, un vaso limpio y se levantó de su asiento, caminando con paso lento a la mesa donde Blake se encontraba. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su mesa, Yang notó que sus piernas no le respondían.

—Maldición...

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó la oficial sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Ah, no. No te preocupes... - Yang se sonrojó, rascando su nuca. —¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo?

—Claro.

—Gracias...

Yang se sentó en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Blake. En esa ocasión ella no llevaba su uniforme, sino su ropa de civil, y Yang no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía mejor de esa manera.

Blake volteó a verle tras unos segundos, reconociendo esos ojos color lavanda.

—¿Yang?

—¿De qué hablas...? - Yang desvió la mirada. Blake para evitar eso, tomó la barbilla de Yang, obligando a mirarla de nuevo.

—Sí, eres Yang. Tus ojos te delatan.

—Novata... ¿Vas a arrestarme?

—No. No es mi trabajo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, si llego a verte durante mi turno, estarás en problemas.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Me agradas, Blake...

—Lo sé.

Yang se sonrojó de nuevo. Tras eso, se sirvió ron en el vaso de la botella que había llevado consigo a la mesa, bebiéndolo de un trago ante la mirada de su acompañante.

—Oye, y... ¿Y yo?

—¿Tú qué, Yang?

—¿Yo te agrado a ti?

—Me agradas, a pesar de tu historia. Me hablaron de ti: eres hija de Taiyang Xiao Long, decapitado hace años por robo, asesinato y otras cosas. Al contrario de él, tú solo robas y te dedicas a la piratería, pero por algún extraño motivo siempre logras escapar.

Yang sonrió de lado, orgullosa.

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—Cualquier oficial te arrestaría apenas te viese.

—Entonces... ¿Qué estás esperando?

—Ya te dije que no estoy trabajando en este momento. Además... - Blake desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco. —Me agradas también.

—¿Por qué te agrado?

—Me gusta mucho la manera en la que te las arreglas para escapar mientras los demás no te ven, pero te aseguro que si estuviésemos en campo abierto, perderías.

Yang rió. Seguido de eso y entre vasos de ron de la rubia, hablaron durante horas. Incluso Ruby había llegado con Nora y se habían puesto a beber en una mesa aparte al notar que su hermana estaba ocupada charlando con alguien más.

—Creo que debería de irme.

—Igual yo, Blake. Mi barco no funciona si yo no estoy allí.

—Fingiré que te creo.

Ambas se levantaron de la mesa, riendo y caminando a la salida, donde se despidieron.

—Adiós, Yang.

—Adiós, Blake. Ehm, si quieres podemos hablar otro día.

—Mañana mi turno termina a las 5 de la tarde. ¿Te veo aquí, Yang?

—Te veo aquí.

—Adiós.

Blake le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, respondiendo Yang con un sonrojo involuntario en sus mejillas. Tras eso, la oficial se marchó.

Yang caminó hacia Qrow para pagarle su consumo. Este, le miraba de modo burlón.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, _'Firecracker'_. Es solo que si siguen así, eso significa que estarás más tiempo aquí, y que las veré a tu hermana y a ti más seguido.

—Sabes que "Rose" no funciona sin nosotras, pero seguro podremos venir más seguido. A todo esto, creo que Ruby se ha marchado, pues la vi con Nora hace un rato. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Yang salió del bar y tras caminar un rato, llegó al muelle. Al subir, notó que su tripulación dormía. Entró a su camarote solo para ser cuestionada por una curiosa Ruby, la cual yacía en uno de los 2 catres.

—Hey, sis... ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa chica?

—De nada importante, Rubes. No te preocupes por eso.

—Sonríes como enamorada.

—No digas nada... - Yang bajó la mirada para evitar que su hermana menor viese teñirse sus mejillas de color carmín de nueva cuenta.

—uhm, pero... ¡Igual! ¡Es muy bonita! ¿Conseguiste un nuevo miembro para nuestra tripulación acaso? ¿O es una nueva cocinera?

—Dormiré ya, Rubes... - Yang alzó la mirada para luego acercarse y despeinar a su hermana menor en un gesto de cariño.

—¡Okay! Ya mañana me responderás. Buenas noches, sis. Te quiero.

—¡Buenas noches!

* * *

Luego de un par de días conviviendo en el bar de Qrow, Yang y Blake ya sabían todo una de la otra: la oficial le había contado a Yang como su padre había sido elegido líder de Menagerie y como ella se había marchado de allí queriendo encontrar su propio camino junto a Adam Taurus, líder de la organización White Fang; un grupo de faunus corsarios que se encargaba de lidiar con piratas, para luego huir de él tras descubrirlo negociando y ayudando a sus "enemigos", y de ese modo llegar a Vale para unirse a la Guardia Real.

Incluso se atrevió, oculta bajo la oscuridad del bar de Qrow, revelarle como había ocultado tras la boina de su uniforme su herencia faunus para continuar cumpliendo con su deber y la rubia tras saberlo, solo atinó a remover dicha boina y acariciar entre sus orejas felinas.

 _"Es demasiado buena..."_ Yang pensaba mientras más la conocía.

—Bueno, 'Blakey', creo que has tenido una vida llena de aventuras... ¡Pero ha sido a tu manera!

—Supongo. Aunque... la Guardia Real no es divertida, excepto cuando atrapamos piratas y los fusilamos o ahorcamos, pero eso es otro tema.

—La vida de pirata es divertida. Si le dieras la oportunidad, te aseguro que lo disfrutarías.

—... podría hacerlo. Pero... ¿Me darás algo si lo hago?

—Podemos hacer un trato.

Blake le miró con atención; una pequeña chispa de curiosidad se reflejó en sus ojos ámbar.

—¿Un trato, Yang?

—¡Claro! Podrá sonar extraño, pero si disfrutas la vida de pirata, entonces lo que quiero a cambio es que vengas a vivir con la tripulación.

"Necesito pensar una manera de que ella me diga que no quiere seguir con la apuesta. No quiero dejar a la Guardia Real" pensó Blake mientras miraba a Yang, sorprendida por la petición, pero decidió contraatacar con algo que pondría en duda el honor y la aparente heterosexualidad de la rubia, si es que aún tenía algo de ambas cosas.

—De acuerdo. Pero si no lo disfruto, tendrás que hacer algo sencillo por mí.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Si no disfruto la vida de pirata, entonces... tendremos que darnos un beso.

Yang quedó estática mirándole con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Blake la miraba con atención; no esperaba esa reacción de la rubia ante su petición.

—¡Acepto! Bien, Blake Belladonna... ¡Cuando regresemos de la siguiente misión de asalto, dejarás de ser oficial de la Guardia Real!

 _"Maldición... ¡Yang aceptó!"._

Tras cerrar el trato, ambas salieron del bar de Qrow, caminando por las calles que debido a la oscuridad, les otorgaba anonimato. Llegaron hasta el muelle donde estaba "Rose", observando lo imponente del barco.

—Es tarde ya...

—Lo sé, tengo que irme yo también; mañana es la misión de asalto a otro barco de la familia Schnee, y no puedo perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

—Entonces ya puedes irte.

—Pero antes debes de saber que mañana te quiero temprano en este lugar. Vendrás conmigo, aprovechando que es tu día franco.

Blake dejó escapar un largo suspiro, frustrada al ver que no había conseguido que la rubia cambiase de opinión.

—Está bien. Estaré mañana aquí, pero... solo te pido discreción, por favor.

—¡Claro! No te preocupes por eso.

Ambas dejaron de caminar para luego mirarse a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer. Yang decidió cortar la distancia entre ambas y rodear con sus brazos a Blake, mientras la faunus sentía como si el corazón fuese a salir de su pecho.

—Adiós, Blakey...

—Adiós, Yang. Te veré mañana.

Yang le soltó del abrazo y tras eso vio como Blake se marchaba sin hacer nada más que darle un gesto de despedida con la mano. Luego, la rubia entró al barco, entrando a su camarote y dejándose caer en la cama mientras pensaba en una y mil maneras en las que podría convencer a Blake de llevar una vida de pirata.

 _"Una vida juntas..."_

Con ese pensamiento, Yang cayó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yang fue despertada por una enérgica Ruby.

—¡Hey, sis! ¡La chica del bar del tío Qrow te busca en el muelle!

Yang se levantó como rayo, calzándose las botas antes de salir a la cubierta e indicarle a la oficial que subiera al barco. Esta, vestía de civil una vez más y llevaba en su rostro una máscara característica del White Fang, la cual se quitó tras encontrarse de frente con la rubia.

—Lo siento, Yang, es solo para evitar la mirada de personas que puedan reconocerme como Guardia Real.

Yang rió, rodeándole en un abrazo similar al de la noche anterior.

—No hay problema, Blake.

Tras eso Yang dio indicaciones para zarpar, dejándole a Ruby la responsabilidad de liderar el asalto al segundo barco de la familia Schnee. Ese en especial, era importante, pues estaba custodiado por la propia familia real del Reino de Atlas: el Rey Jacques Schnee, acompañado por su hijo, el príncipe Whitley y sus 2 hijas: las princesas Winter y Weiss. Todos los miembros de la familia Schnee eran excelentes luchadores, por lo que Yang y Ruby, así como toda la tripulación de "Rose", sabían que no iba a ser trabajo sencillo.

Al abordar el barco, las hermanas vieron el desempeño de una Schnee en particular: Weiss Schnee, destacada por su vestimenta de oficial de la Armada de Atlas y la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, la cual de modo impecable, defendía el navío de su padre. Ruby la había mirado como un desafío, por lo que dio un paso adelante, gruñendo.

—¿¡Quién se cree que es!?

Tras la queja, Ruby se lanzó tras ella, pero la chica se había defendido del mismo modo, sin romper el contacto visual con Ruby. Duraron largo tiempo entre golpes bloqueados, ataques esquivados y constantes insultos. Por otro lado, Yang y Blake se encontraban con Pyrrha y Nora defendiendo la cubierta de "Rose". Ambas se complementaban bien la una con la otra, siendo el principal fuerte de la rubia la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Blake cubría sus espaldas con Gambol Shroud, su espada personal. Sin embargo, ambas notaron que se acercaba un segundo barco de la familia Schnee a apoyar al principal y se dieron cuenta de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¡Hey, Rubes! ¡Vámonos!

Ruby soltó una maldición, hasta que en un ataque de impulso y luego de un insulto más por parte de Weiss Schnee, la tomó en brazos para evitar que en un tropiezo Weiss cayera hacia el mar. Tras eso la levantó y la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la cubierta de "Rose" mientras Jaune y Ren se encargaban de llevarse un cofre como recompensa, pues había sido lo único que habían logrado rescatar.

—Creí que capturar personas no era parte de la vida de piratas, Yang Xiao Long.

Blake miraba a la rubia con gesto reprobatorio. Yang solo atinó a sonreír y mirar a su hermana llevando a la heredera de los Schnee en el hombro.

—No lo es, al menos no en la nuestra, Blakey. Pero si Rubes la ha tomado para sí, es porque sabe que Weiss Schnee vale oro.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la princesa, atándola al mástil de "Rose" con un par de cuerdas después de su breve charla. Hasta entonces nadie la había lastimado por ordenes de Ruby, la cual la había encontrado bonita, y por ese motivo había decidido tomarla. Sin embargo, el sentimiento mientras tanto no era mutuo, pues Weiss le miraba con odio y enojo. Ruby salió de nuevo a la cubierta, mientras los demás festejaban la victoria, repartiendo botellas de vino a sus piratas para al final avanzar con una sola en la mano, quedando frente a Weiss mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ruby había decidido abrir la botella, dando solo un sorbo, para luego pasársela a Blake, la cual había repetido la acción, pese a que su fuerte nunca fue el alcohol. Blake tras beber, pasó la botella a Yang, la cual se bebió más de la mitad de la botella de un solo trago, justo como le habían enseñado a hacer desde pequeña, ante la mirada horrorizada de Weiss y Blake por igual.

—¡Bien! ¡Intoxíquense todos con alcohol! ¡No me importa!

Yang miró burlona a Weiss y tras eso se acercó a ella, soltando una carcajada cuando vio la mueca de asco que Weiss hizo al sentir el olor a alcohol de la rubia.

—¡Dust, Rubes! ¡La princesa Schnee podría embriagarse con solo oler una botella de vino!

—¡Yang! ¡Ya es suficiente! No vamos a torturarla, recuerda eso.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto que no.

—Ustedes no torturarán a nadie, pero ya verán cuando mi familia las encuentre...

—¡Ah! ¿Qué dijiste, princesa? ¿Quieres ver lo que soy capaz de hac...?

—¡Silencio, sis!

Yang volvió a carcajearse tras escuchar la queja de Ruby, dejándose caer hacia atrás mientras Blake la atrapaba para evitar que quedase en el suelo. Tras eso se la llevó al otro lado de la cubierta, observando con curiosidad como Ruby había ido por otra botella de vino y se sentaba frente a su prisionera y comenzaba a beber frente a ella mientras discutían.

—Esas 2, Yang, tu hermana y la princesa Schnee...

—¿Uhm?

—Una es pirata, y la otra es su prisionera... ¿No?

Yang sonrió.

—Ellas ya son una pareja... - Yang pasó un brazo por la cintura de Blake y la atrajo hacia ella, atrapándola en un abrazo. La pelinegra se sonrojó por la acción de la rubia, pero no se negó.

 _"Si la vida de pirata significa ser abrazada por Yang así, quizá podría considerar serlo..."_ pensó.

Una voz, sin embargo, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Blakey, vamos a comer. El almuerzo casi está listo. Puedo olerlo.

—Claro.

Echando una última mirada a Ruby y Weiss, ambas desaparecieron de la cubierta dirigiéndose al pequeño comedor donde almorzaron con la tripulación. Al atardecer, Blake acompañó a Yang a la cubierta a observar el atardecer marítimo; las olas que les rodeaban ahora eran de color naranja y oro, lo cual a la faunus le pareció algo digno de ver.

—Comienzo a considerar que, quizá el venir contigo fue una buena idea... - decía Blake mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yang, sin dejar de mirar el mar.

—Blakey... ¿Eso significa que...?

—No tan rápido. No he dicho que he tomado mi elección ya.

—Oh, lo siento...

—¡Yang! ¿No piensas repartir el botín?

Era Ruby la que les llamaba, recordándoles que Jaune y Ren habían rescatado un cofre de oro perteneciente a la familia Schnee. Se acercaron todos a la cubierta y se hizo el reparto en partes iguales de las joyas y el oro dentro del cofre mientras Blake les observaba de lejos, pues consideraba que ella no merecía parte de dicho botín al no ser parte de la tripulación de "Rose". Yang mientras buscaba más cosas en el cofre, encontró un antiguo relicario de plata con una estrella náutica grabada en él.

—Hey, Rubes, chicos... ¿Les molesta si tomo esto para mí?

—Nah - contestaron todos a Yang al mismo tiempo.

Tras repartir el botín, Yang volvió con su invitada, abrazándole de nuevo. Esa muestra de cariño por parte de la rubia se había convertido en algo que ya Blake inconscientemente quería que Yang no dejase de hacer, pero tampoco quería delatarse, por lo que solo se dejaba abrazar sin decir nada sobre ello.

—Está a punto de anochecer, Blake, y ya casi llegamos al puerto...

Blake le sonrió, soltando el abrazo y alzando la mano, acariciando con suavidad el cabello rubio de Yang.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo has pensado?

—Quizá.

—No sé por qué siento que estás mintiendo y que esta pequeña aventura te ha gustado tanto como a mí.

Blake alzó una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Y por qué tendría que mentir, Yang?

—Porque así tendríamos que besarnos... - respondió la rubia, jugándose su última carta para que la pelinegra se quedase con la tripulación, aunque en esos momentos lo hacía más por querer besar a Blake que por otra cosa.

—No tengo por qué mentirte.

—No te preocupes. En todo caso, si no te ha gustado la vida de pirata, no es necesario que nos besemos. Solo acepté para que te quedases con nosotros pero...

—Yang.

Blake había colocado su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia tras decir su nombre, observando el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Yang... - Blake se acercó a ella, quitando el dedo de los labios de la pirata. —Estoy tratando de besarte. Cállate.

Y tras pedirle que se callara, Blake la besó.

Yang abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, tratando de asimilar la acción de Blake, buscando una explicación o algo de lógica de por qué la oficial le había dado un beso. Al final, la rubia cerró los ojos y tomó a Blake por la cintura, profundizando el beso y disfrutando del sabor a carne y licor de los labios de la pelinegra. Cuando se separaron, tras unos segundos, ambas observaron el rostro sonrojado de la otra, todavía sin podérselo creer.

—Blake... ¿Estás ebria?

—No, no estoy ebria, Yang.

—Esto, el beso... ¿He perdido la apuesta?

Tristeza y desesperanza se notaron en el tono de voz de Yang mientras miraba a Blake a los ojos, buscando alguna posibilidad.

—Lo disfruté, Yang. Si te besé fue porque desde hace mucho quería hacerlo. La apuesta la has ganado tú, pues creo que disfruté este día más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Yang sonrió, al saberse ganadora y tras eso buscó entre sus ropas, sacando el relicario que había tomado del botín.

—Quiero darte esto.

—¿Qué es?

Blake tomó el pequeño relicario, sintiendo la frialdad de la plata contra sus manos.

—Es para ti, cariño.

—¿Es un trofeo de consolación por perder?

Yang río.

—En otra circunstancia hubiese sido una idea genial, pero no. Es un regalo para ti.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Fue lo único que reclamé del botín. No hagas esto más difícil. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Blake rió y desabrochó la cadena del relicario, extendiéndoselo de vuelta a Yang.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Claro.

Yang se posicionó detrás de Blake, colocándole el relicario alrededor del cuello y abrochándolo. Tras eso, abrazó por la espalda a la oficial, dando un suave beso a su mejilla.

—Gracias, Yang.

—De nada. Más vale que no te lo quites.

Ambas rieron de nuevo sin romper el contacto físico y observando que "Rose" se acercaba al puerto de Vale.

Al llegar, Blake le pidió un par de días a Yang para arreglar los preparativos para dejar la Guardia Real.

 _"Al menos quiero irme con honor"_ le había dicho la pelinegra a la rubia.

Tras un breve beso como despedida, Blake se marchó y Yang subió a la cubierta de "Rose", observando el anochecer mientras todos los recuerdos de su última aventura en altamar llegaban a su mente.

 _"Creo que estoy enamorada de Blake Belladonna..."_

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras saber que no vería a Blake por sus preparativos para retirarse de la Guardia Real, Yang decidió dar una vuelta más al bar de Qrow. Mientras platicaba con él, escuchó el murmullo de un par de hombres en la mesa del fondo.

—¿Escuchaste sobre el fusilamiento que habrá hoy en la tarde?

—Sí, escuché que es una chica de la Guardia Real acusada de traición.

—Yo escuché a otros guardias decir que le encontraron un relicario pirata con una estrella náutica.

Yang se atragantó con la cerveza al escuchar eso último, mirando con preocupación a Qrow. Tras eso se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose al par de hombres que habían estado hablando de ello.

—¡Hey!

—¿Pasa algo, señorita?

—¿Dónde será el fusilamiento?

—En la plaza principal de Vale. Seguramente ya están todos en el lugar para presenciarlo.

Yang regresó a la barra del bar. Qrow solo atinó a palmearle suavemente la cabeza.

—Ve por ella, _'Firecracker'._

—Gracias, Qrow.

Yang salió corriendo del bar atravesando las calles de Vale hasta llegar a la plaza, observando a la multitud. Ahí, contra la pared lateral de la plaza, estaba Blake con esposas en las muñecas, ojos vendados y expresión tranquila. Frente a ella estaba un pelotón de la Guardia Real con un rifle cada uno entre las manos, apuntándole y al lado de ella el capitán de dicho pelotón con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Blake Belladonna... - habló el capitán a la multitud. —Acusada de traición a la Guardia Real, complicidad y mantener una relación antinatural con una mujer buscada por piratería, será hoy condenada al fusilamiento.

La multitud aplaudió el hecho, ansiosos de ver derramarse la sangre de una traidora.

Yang tras el shock, corrió entre la multitud, intentando acercarse a Blake y mirando fijamente los rifles que sostenía el pelotón apuntando a la pelinegra. Después de atravesar la muchedumbre, Yang saltó sobre uno de los guardias que sostenía el rifle, golpeándolo en el rostro y haciéndolo caer, mientras el resto de los miembros de la Guardia Real se lanzaban ante ella.

Justo en ese momento, más personas se unieron a la pelea tras el grito de una voz femenina.

—¡Yang!

Era Ruby con toda la tripulación de "Rose", los cuales habían llegado para apoyar a Yang. Ruby se enfrentó al capitán de la Guardia Real, tratando de distraerlo mientras Weiss y Nora peleaban por contener a los demás oficiales. Jaune estaba sobre una tarima alertándolos de posibles oficiales que se acercaran a pelear. Por otro lado, Ren y Pyrrha se encargaban de mantener a la multitud alejada de la pelea.

Entretanto los demás peleaban, Yang se acercó a Blake, quitando el vendaje de sus ojos y las esposas de sus manos.

—Tranquila. He venido por ti...

—Gracias, Yang...

Sin embargo, el primer oficial que fue derribado por Yang, ya se había levantado y aun sostenía el rifle en sus manos, pero esta vez apuntando a ambas. Blake al voltear, lo notó, por lo que abrazó a Yang tratando de protegerla mientras un disparo sonaba en toda la plaza.

El guardia había disparado en dirección a ambas chicas, pero solamente hiriendo a Blake en la pierna izquierda. Tras eso, Jaune bajó de la tarima, corrió hacia él y luego de arrebatarle el rifle lo pateó en la cara, desmayándolo.

—¡Bastardo!

Ruby corrió hacia Yang al ver la acción de Jaune, tratando de saber cómo se encontraba su hermana.

—¡Sis! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Yang le sonrió a su hermana mayor, mientras aun mantenía a Blake entre sus brazos.

—Estoy bien, Rubes. Tranquila.

—¿Y Blake?

Yang echó una mirada a Blake, observando la sangre que emanaba de la herida en su pierna.

—Estará bien, pero debemos irnos ya.

—¡Yang! ¡Ruby! - gritó Ren. —¡Debemos zarpar de inmediato! ¡No tardan en llegar más integrantes de la Guardia Real!

Yang tras escuchar a Ren, cargó a Blake entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Los miembros de la tripulación "Rose" corrieron hacia el puerto detrás de ella, llegando al navío y preparando todo para irse de allí.

Yang llevó a Blake a su camarote, recostándola sobre el catre mientras Jaune se encargaba de abrir la herida de bala en la pierna de la pelinegra para sacarle la bala y luego suturar y vendar.

—Blakey... vas a estar bien, te lo prometo... - susurraba la rubia mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de la chica, temiendo que las cosas se complicaran. La amputación de miembros del cuerpo era algo muy común por heridas de ese tipo, y eso mantenía a la rubia preocupada.

Jaune terminó su procedimiento de curación y se retiró, dándole un poco de espacio a ambas. Blake le sonrió levemente a la rubia, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un suspiro.

—No pensé que llegarías por mí.

—Nunca te abandonaría.

—Tienes que dirigir a tu tripulación, Yang...

—No. No me voy a separar de ti por ahora. ¡Rubeeees!

Ruby, al escuchar que le llamaban, entró al camarote.

—Estamos a punto de zarpar, sis. ¿Pasa algo?

—Quiero que tomes el timón por mí y que los dirijas. ¿Crees poder hacer eso?

Los ojos de Ruby se iluminaron tras escuchar la petición.

—¡Claro que puedo! Pero... ¿Estás segura de eso, Yang?

—Claro. Eres capitana de este barco también, y por derecho de apellido. No tengo dudas de eso.

Ruby caminó hacia la cubierta de nuevo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Al quedar solas otra vez, Yang volteó a mirar a Blake, la cual ya se veía mejor y se había sentado en el catre.

—Estaba muy asustada por ti.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras Yang se acercaba a Blake, sentándose en el catre al lado de ella, rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo. La rubia no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan después de ello.

—Te quiero, Yang.

—Y yo hago más que quererte, Blakey. Me he dado cuenta...

Blake le miró sorprendida, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos color lavanda de Yang.

—¿Qué podría ser más que quererme?

—Amarte...

La pelinegra, al escuchar las palabras de Yang, le regaló una sincera sonrisa, antes de acercarse al rostro de la rubia, besando sus labios con dulzura y suavidad. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para ambas, por lo que Yang rodeó la cintura de Blake con sus brazos mientras la pelinegra le rodeaba el cuello, besándole con la pasión que no podían expresar en palabras, con esa necesidad de hacerle sentir lo que hasta hace un momento se habían confesado.

 _"Yo también te amo, Yang"_ habían sido las palabras que pronunció la faunus tras separarse y romper el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

La rubia sonrío tras escuchar que el amor que sentía era correspondido por quien anhelaba, llenando de besos el rostro de Blake. Besaba sus mejillas, su frente, su mentón, mientras le miraba con amor y devoción.

—Entonces si ambas nos amamos, me gustaría pedirte... si es que quieres, claro, que te quedes con nosotros en la tripulación.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

—¡Eh!, Pues... algo así, o no, o no se si quieras... o... - Yang fue presa de un sonrojo involuntario una vez más. Ante esto, Blake rio sin ganas, alzando uno de sus brazos para acariciar el rubio cabello de su ahora amada.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción, Yang.

—Igual pensabas quedarte ¿no?

—Eres una idiota, Yang.

—Soy tu idiota.

—Eres mi idiota. Y ahora, mi idiota debe de subir a la cubierta a dirigir a su tripulación.

—No pienso dejarte aquí sola.

—Puedo subir contigo si quieres, pero necesito que me ayudes.

—De acuerdo.

Yang se levantó del catre, tomando a Blake entre sus brazos, cargándola mientras caminaba a la salida del camarote.

—¿¡Qué haces, Yang!?

—Me dijiste que te ayudara. Tus deseos, mis órdenes.

Al final, Blake se rindió, dejándose cargar por Yang hasta que ambas llegaron a la cubierta, siendo recibidas por la inmensidad del mar. Al parecer, ya se habían alejado de Vale. La rubia se acercó al timón, donde estaba Ruby observando el mar.

—Hey Rubes... ¿Te agrada la vista desde el timón?

—¡Es genial, sis! ¡Aun no entiendo porque no me dejaste timonear antes!

—Eras demasiado pequeña. Has crecido, y creo que lo haces bien.

—Blake, ¿Cómo seguiste? - Ruby volteó, mirando a Blake entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

—Mucho mejor. Espero estar como nueva dentro de unos días.

—Me alegra mucho, Blake. Mi hermana hubiese matado a todos los miembros de la Guardia Real si te hubiese pasado algo.

—También yo me alegro de que todo esté bien. - habló de pronto una voz ajena a la conversación.

Todos voltearon, observando a Weiss Schnee, aun con su uniforme de la Armada de Atlas.

—Hey, Weiss... - habló Ruby. La aludida simplemente avanzó, rodeando con sus brazos a la menor de las hermanas.

—Bueno, veo que no soy la única infame aquí. - Yang comentó, mirando a su hermana menor recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la peliblanca.

—Se podría decir, sis, que la princesa Schnee y yo llegamos a buenos términos y ha decidido quedarse con nosotros.

—Eso explica por qué la vi peleando contra la Guardia Real en Vale cuando iban a fusilarme. - añadió Blake.

—Exacto. Eso nos vuelve a las 2 un par de canallas, Rubes. Yo me robe a una oficial de la Guardia Real, y tú te robaste a la heredera de la familia Schnee.

—¿Debería de darnos vergüenza, sis?

—Nah.

—No me arrepiento de todos modos.

Las 4 chicas rieron al mismo tiempo. Tras eso, se dedicaron a observar el mar mientras atardecía, imaginando las múltiples aventuras en altamar que vivirían a partir de ese día. Las capitanas de "Rose" podrían ser sinvergüenzas por robar oro, joyas, licor, e incluso separar del deber a quienes amaban, pero no se arrepentían de ello.

Ruby había encontrado el amor en la princesa de la familia Schnee.

Yang había encontrado una compañera de vida observando los ojos ámbar de una oficial de la Guardia Real.

Eso era impagable. Ni todo el oro y licor del mundo se le podría comparar.


End file.
